The Simpsons
Storyline This long-running animated comedy focuses on the eponymous family in the town of Springfield in an unnamed U.S. state. The head of the Simpson family, Homer, is not a typical family man. A nuclear-plant employee, he does his best to lead his family but often finds that they are leading him. The family includes loving, blue-haired matriarch Marge, troublemaking son Bart, overachieving daughter Lisa and baby Maggie. Other Springfield residents include the family's religious neighbor, Ned Flanders, family physician Dr. Hibbert, Moe the bartender, Children's entertainer Krusty the Clown who is a drug addict and his current sidekick Sideshow Mel, and Mr. Teeny the monkey, plus former sidekick Sideshow Bob who wants revenge on Bart and the world, Illegal immigrant Apu who runs the Quick E Mart, beer addict Barney Gumble, there is also Mr. Burns and Smithers who run the power plant and police chief Clancy Wiggum. TV Show Intro The Simpsons Intro Season 2-20 1990-2008 Sound Effects Used *Alphabetically Image Gallery See The Simpsons/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Long Crash Tire Skid Category:Shows That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Don't Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Wbell Drum Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 Category:Shows That Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Single Classic Wolf Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Category:Shows That Don't Use BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, BOUNCE - FAST, VARIED JEWS HARP BOUNCING Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:The Simpsons Franchise Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - MALE: LONG, HORROR 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use Disney Ricochet Category:Shows That Don't Use Colt Whinnies Vario Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST Category:Shows That Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant TrumpetsT Category:Shows That Don't Use Whistle Wbulb Horn Category:Shows That Don't Use Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 Category:Shows That Use BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use Horses Several Whinn Category:TV Shows with curse words Category:Adult Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN